Blood of a slayer
by Buffy4evr2001
Summary: PLAY TIME IS OVER.
1. Default Chapter

Blood of a slayer  
  
Demon dimension   
  
Gods and goddess roamed in this reality. They wanted to get free. What they needed was the key. Until one demon found the gatekeeper in the gatehouse. This time the god known as Carthage. He wanted to go to the earth realm. He mustered up all of his power to make a connection to any demon he could find...  
  
Sunnydale   
  
Spike was watching television. He then fell to the ground in pain and agony help me he heard in his head. "Who the hell are you!" he yelled. Help me "Who in the bloody hell are you?"  
  
Come to the gatehouse, help me rewards for you!   
  
"Rewards hmm money?" he asked  
  
I am a god I can do anything, what do you desire the most?   
  
"This bloody chip out of my head!"  
  
Done! He said raising his hands mustering all of his powers.  
  
The chip fell out of his head and hit the ground. "Yes!" he screamed jumping up and down. "Fuck you I am not helping you!"  
  
Then in that moment the chip went right back to his head. "Psych! Just kidding,"  
The chip fell back to the ground again this time he smashed it.  
  
Help me come to the gatehouse!   
  
"How that place is a far away?" he asked  
  
Like this he said again mustering his powers yet again. Then light formed around Spike and he teleported. Release me I will stand at the door you open it for a second and I get out.   
  
"Sure," he said then the child known as the gatekeeper came to him. He pushed the boy and opened the doorway to the dimension were Carthage was. Wind blew into his face and he came out. Serpents and other demons tried to get out. The door slammed closed. "How dare you bastards!" the gatekeeper screamed.  
  
"Such a bad mouth on such a tiny tip," Spike said laughing.  
  
"You freed me, thank you," Carthage said.  
  
"Are you or are you not going to change the garbage of a face you are wearing?" Spike asked in disgust. He was talking about Carthage's demon appearance was a dark being of light.   
  
"Sure," he said transforming into a handsome human about sixteen in age. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like a pipsqueak, which I can handle."  
  
"Cool, first I am going to find my lords."  
  
"Which are who?" Spike asked.  
  
"Glory and Ben, which are their nicknames. You see us demons are not that bad."  
  
"You are more powerful than them."   
  
"Very much I am the third we all ruled and when they left I was looking for them and everyone looked at me as leader which I can handle but they are going to pay for making me take control."  
  
"So we are going to end the world." Spike asked   
  
"No not now at least but if and when I do you will rule with me." He said then looking at the door. "Is the vampire Angelus a friend of yours?"  
  
"Angelus try Angel he is a goodie. He lost his demon soul a while back."  
  
"Well we are going to have to do something about that, huh?" Carthage asked.  
  
"I guess," he said then looking at him confused. "But how?"  
  
"There are many ways to take a soul many ways."  
  
"Lets go to my place."  
  
"Sure" he said as they teleported back to his place. "Roomy, I am going to play a bit."  
  
Bronze   
  
Dawn sat at a table watching her friends or what she thought of as friends dancing leaving her sitting waiting. Then threw the door she saw a cute boy very cute. He looked at her and started her way.  
  
"Hey," he said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Hey, do you usually come here you look new. I mean new to the Bronze."  
  
"I am very new in fact."  
  
The guy was Carthage. Moreover, he was tricking Dawn into his plot not noticing that she is the key. "What is your name?" she asked  
  
"My name," he stammered " Cart- Clark, yours?"  
  
"Dawn Summers, nice to meet you"  
  
"You to so can we hang out?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
They were acquainted for a while. Then they danced a bit Dawn was really enjoying herself.  
  
Cemetery   
  
Buffy chased a vampire into a tree then she did the staking. Another popped out from behind her. She did a jump in mid-air and kicked him. He punched her and she did a roundhouse to his face. He kicked her back and she tried to block. And she kicked him to the ground.  
  
Spike jumped out and staked it.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" she asked  
  
"Cause you and me we some discussing to do."  
  
"Huh I thought all the words we had to say was said you and me are not going to be together."  
  
"So I cant have your love but I can have your body." He said vamping out.  
  
"Huh you cant hurt me." She said turning to leave. He jumped on her back and crashed her to the floor. He messed up her clothes. "Now I can!" he said holding her down.  
  
To be continued...  
  



	2. Light aint right

Blood of a slayer  
Light aint right  
  
Cemetery   
  
Buffy knocked Spike off of her. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm bad again," he said "The chip is gone and well there is a third god ready to bring hell on earth,"  
  
"I thought you liked earth," she said "remember walking happy meals,"  
  
"Well things change," he said "I loved you and you blocked me out of your house,"  
  
"Because I can't be with another vampire," she said, "you know that,"  
  
"Well you can't try," he said  
  
"No!" she said turning around.  
  
"Then,"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What, five words or less," she said  
  
"Will you be my valentine," he said counting the words on his fingers as he went along.  
  
"Oh I can't believe you," she said turning to walk away.  
  
Willow's dorm  
  
Buffy entered her room. "Hey, Will,"  
  
"Hey, are you going to the valentines mixer?" Willow asked  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"So what happened with Spike?"  
  
"He got the chip out from this god from the bitch-dimension." She said then realizing what she just said "another god,"  
  
"Oh, this is big," Willow said  
  
"Yeah, the only person we can depend on for info is Spike,"  
  
"What are you going to do, Buffy?"  
  
"I know..."  
  
Spike's crypt   
  
Carthage entered the crypt to see an upset Spike. "What is your problem?"  
  
"The bloody slayer,"  
  
"Do you wish for me to kill her?"  
  
"No, I~~~~"  
  
"Love her?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"She doesn't want you," he said.  
  
"No,"  
  
"Rape her do what ever you want," he said   
  
"No I do not wish to hurt her,"  
  
"Oh well I have someone else to attend to,"  
  
"What the end of the world?"  
  
"No a girl~~" he said then smiling "Dawn"  
  
"The slayer's sister," he said  
  
"Oh I didn't know that," he said smiling "now this could be interesting,"  
  
"What are you conjuring?" he asked  
  
"I will be back," he said exiting  
  
Spike kicked up his legs. Then the door to the crypt flew open. There revealed a skanky Buffy. She wore a blue tank top and a red short skirt. "Hey, Spikey," she said  
  
"Buffy?" he asked confused.  
  
"Yeah," she said sitting on his lap "You see I thought about it and I do want you."   
  
"Wow," he said then getting up realizing the mannequin he had of her. He pushed it out of the way.  
  
"Now Spikey want to play a game?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Now first so I won't die can you tell me what this demon guy is up to?"  
  
"He wants Glory and Ben back to his hell dimension," he said noticing Buffy's eyes widened. "What, oh you mean Glory I know that little battle we had with her don't worry about it."  
  
"No its Ben, I know him." She said  
  
"They are both gods actually brother and sister." He said taking her hand.  
  
She kissed him and they rolled onto the ground. They got a little wild. "Look let's not get to physical. I mean we just started~~"  
  
"I know let's take things slow." He said kissing her gently.   
  
"I don't know what else to say."  
  
"I love you," he said  
  
"Oh," she said "keep me posted on this demon guy," she got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Goodnight,"  
  
"Goodnight, Spike" she said walking out.  
  
Suddenly she was attacked. A winged demon tossed her half across the cemetery with her crashing into a tree. She was to far away to call for Spike. He came back towards her "Slayer?"  
  
"Yeah," she said getting up to her feet.  
  
"You know the end is near," he said  
  
"So,"' she said smartly trying to figure out a way to fight in her short skirt.  
  
"I am not evil,"  
  
"Oh I didn't notice from the lack of me flying across the cemetery."  
  
"I had to get you away from him," he said  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He will play a major part in the end,"  
  
"Ok, so get to why you are playing the tossing game,"  
  
"This book," he said handing it to her. "It has the prophecy to stop all of this. It is not in the English language so you have to try to figure it out."  
  
"How?"  
  
"The best way you know how."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"To help keep the world rounded. All of this is because of that Vampire and the only way to stop it is him~~ and you of course. You are the only one who can decode the text."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You are the one," the demon said disappearing into the night  
  
Spike's crypt  
  
Carthage entered upset "I cant believe this," he said breaking the door off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The time keeper came here,"  
  
"Time keeper?"  
  
"The one who keeps everything in time from stopping if he knows earth's heroes cant stop it."  
  
"Ok,"  
  
magic box  
  
Buffy entered with the big book. "Hey,"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"This book this demon with wings gave to me," she said tossing it onto the table "He is scared cause he thinks I cant stop this new god who has came to earth."  
  
Anya and Willow sat at the table while Xander was stacking some books on the shelf Anya couldn't reach.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Glory and this demon," she continued  
  
"Good, this is only two gods there are three that ruled the demon-verse."  
  
"Oh did I mention to fill you guys in, Ben is a god too"  
  
willow's jawed dropped. "But you went out on a date with him,"  
  
"Tell me about it,"  
  
"What about Spike," Xander said grabbing a seat "he does know something."  
  
"No he doesn't I talked to him. He's clueless, doesn't know a thing."  
  
"Then how did you find out about Ben?" Anya asked  
  
"Uh~~ that is not the point I beat up Willy, yeah that's it."  
  
"Oh so now all we have to do is figure out how to destroy them."  
  
"Yeah, and this book tells us." She said  
  
giles opened the book as his eyes widened "Buffy, this book is written in medieval French. I don't know how I am going to translate it."  
  
"Oh that is not the only problem he said I am the one to translate it,"  
  
"Then we clearly have a problem." Anya said  
  
to be continued.  



	3. Til death do us part

Blood of a slayer   
Til death does us, part  
  
Spike's crypt  
  
Buffy and Spike were on top of a coffin kissing passionately. They were going fast and strong until they fell off. They looked at each other and laughed. "I love you, Buffy"  
  
"I love you too, Spike" she said then laughed realizing that she would not have said that a little earlier. However, it was true.   
  
"So have you heard anything new from this demon pain in the ass?" she asked.  
  
"No I mean he lives here but nothing new,"  
  
"Look I have to go home." She said heading towards the door.  
  
He kissed her once more and she left. She kissed him once more and left out. She marched through the cemetery. Then she saw a teenage boy. "Hey you, you aren't suppose to be out this late." She said  
  
"Look little girl march along home."  
  
"What, I am the little one?" she said laughing she grabbed him by the arm."Go home and watch teletubies it is very dangerous out here."  
  
He tossed her arm aside. She felt his strength. "Whoa aren't you the little slugger."  
  
"I am not little I am older than you are," he said then falling to the ground "I am weak~ I need~" he stuck his hands out to a helping Buffy. She noticed that he was trying to drain her brain.  
  
"You are a god?" she asked  
  
"You are the bitch slayer."  
  
They both got in fighting stance. She attacked first. She kicked him in the head. "You know I don't like to beat on kids, but hey if they are from hell," she said giving another punch.  
  
He tossed her into a tree. She fell hurt. She got up and started to punch and kick furiously. He kept blocking her hits making her think she was not doing anything. She did a roundhouse kick to his face. He took her leg and twisted it making her fly into the air.  
  
She got up ready to unleash all she had. She kicked and punched harder and harder. Not a pain in sight. He smacked her in the face sending her to the ground. She got up with tears in her eyes. Tears of anger. She jumps into the air wielding kicks to his face mid-air.  
  
He finally fell to the ground. When he looked up at her, she gave him a good uppercut seeing blood in his mouth. "How do you like me now?"  
  
He took her by the neck and tossed her. She fell unconscious. He dusted himself off he had a date.  
  
  
Magic box  
  
Dawn entered with her date. "Hey guys, this is my boyfriend Clark." She said  
  
"Hi everyone," he said.  
  
"Hey Clarky boy," Xander said.  
  
Willow greeted him as well as the others. Then the door opened. It was Buffy. "Guys I met the third god, and boy is he powerful I barely suvived." She said  
  
Giles made a face to her. "Buffy, I would like to introduce you to Dawn's boyfriend Clark."  
  
He slowly turned around and her whole expression changed completely. "Holy sh~"  
  
To be continued   



End file.
